


Shelved

by hullosweetpea



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Bittersweet, Bob and Gwen's Cabin, Coda, Episode: s05e14 Life is a Cabaret, F/M, Fluff, Johnny/Moira Quality Time, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 08:07:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19247200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hullosweetpea/pseuds/hullosweetpea
Summary: After the news that the The Crows Have Eyes III: The Crowening has been shelved, Johnny attempts to cheer Moira up by going back (well, actually going to) Roland's cabin.





	Shelved

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inxaxcrown](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inxaxcrown/gifts).



> I was super excited for this exchange. This is the first time I've written for Schitt's Creek and I was so happy to get to write for Johnny and Moira, and I ran with the idea of something post 05x14. It's not quite what I thought it would be in the beginning, but I think I like this better. 
> 
> I hope you like it inxaxcrown <3

The party had ended abruptly.  

 

Alexis and Ted had ushered everyone out of the motel room with hurried goodbyes. Johnny caught Alexis giving David a look before she and Ted left. He didn’t know what to do. Moira was still in the closet, her anguish audible one room over.  Patrick had an arm wrapped around David and whispered something in his ear followed  by a kiss to his forehead . He could start there. 

 

Johnny stepped closer, but he could feel -- something. He wasn’t quite sure if it was anger, exhaustion, disappointment, or something else. David had always been a bit harder to read. “I’ll take care of Moira. You kids go back and have a nice evening.” 

 

David leaned in closer to Patrick and rubbed his hand along his shoulder. “I don’t think that’s going to happen, but thank you for the sentiment.” 

 

“Thank you for hosting the party, Mr. Rose. And tell Mrs. Rose that we hope she, uh.” Patrick glanced aside and patted David’s shoulder. “We hope she feels better soon.” He bit his lip. “I’m not sure what you say in a situation like this.” 

 

“It’s best if you let it just play out,” said David. He pulled gently on Patrick’s hand towards the door. 

 

It was late. And it wouldn’t do to leave Moira alone this long. She probably wouldn’t want to see him, but when Moira said that, she normally wanted him to ask and then wait for her to process. It was about the intention. “I’ll pass on the well-wishes.” Johnny turned to head to their room. "Good night." 

 

He heard a quick "Good night" from Patrick as the motel room door clicked shut between him and David. 

 

Johnny turned the lights off in the kids' room and shut the dividing room door behind him. "Moira, honey. How are you doing?" An elongated wail came from behind the closet door. He sighed and sat down on the edge of the bed. "The kids are gone, so it's okay for you to come out whenever you're ready." There wasn't a response. 

 

He stood up and made his way to the bathroom. For now, his tactic was to act like everything was normal. As he brushed his teeth, he thought about what he could do. It would be a miracle if Moira said anything tonight. They’d been down this road before, but there had always been easy distraction. Another project, the kids, friends, vacations. Everything was easier with money. Johnny spat out toothpaste and rinsed off his toothbrush. Would Moira be okay? 

 

He changed into his pajamas and knocked gently on the closet door. “Moira honey, I’ll be in bed. I love you. I want you to know that and everything will be fine. You’ve done a lot here, more than you probably thought you could do. You’re on the city council. You brought class to the theatre. It won’t be the end.” He let his hand linger on the door. Was this even helpful? Was anything ever helpful? “Um, good night. I love you.” 

 

He sat down on the bed, turned on the side lamp, and grabbed a book that Stevie had left at the check-in counter two weeks ago. It was some kind of murder mystery, a bit cheesy and cliché, but mindless in a way that was helpful. The words blurred on the page after each blink. It was late after all, but he wanted to be there for Moira when she came out. Maybe he could shut his eyes for a few moments. Just so he would be able to stay up for as long as he could. 

 

-o-O-o-

 

It was dark when Johnny startled awake. The book leaned against his thigh, the pages crumpled and folded over where his grip and leg squished them. The closet door was open and light fanned out under the bathroom door. He shifted and groaned. He didn’t know he fell asleep sitting up, but his neck hurt and his lower back. He rubbed his eyes and picked up the book to place on the nightstand. The side lamp was still on. Johnny stretched and turned it off. The water stopped and the bathroom light turned off. 

 

Johnny shifted and moved so he was lying down on the mattress, half covered by the sheet. Footsteps, and then the dip of the mattress as Moira climbed into bed next to him. She laid down close, not quite snuggled in, but one hand reached up and rested on his shoulder. Nothing said. That would be what tomorrow was for. 

 

-o-O-o-

 

Johnny sipped his coffee and stared out on the floor of Cafe Tropical. This late in the morning, not many people were left.  

 

Moira sat across from him in the booth, cup of tea in one hand her other adjusting her sunglasses. She picked up the menu and flipped through the pages, not looking, just flipping. “Should I get the fruit cup or egg white omelette?”

 

“The omelette? You’ve had that in the past and it wasn’t too bad.”

 

“Well, it certainly wasn’t the best omelette I’ve ever had, but they do try their best. I think I’ll have the fruit cup.” 

 

Twyla skirted past tables and smiled as she stopped in front of their booth. “What can I get you this morning?” 

 

Moira handed her menu over. “I’ll have the egg white omelette.” 

 

“And I’ll have oatmeal.” He handed his menu over. “You were very good last night, Twyla.” 

 

She beamed and tucked the menus closer to body. “Thank you, Mr. Rose. Mrs. Rose was a great mentor. Her and Jocelyn put together a great production. I haven’t had that much fun in a while.” 

 

Moira smiled, small and pursed. “You were excellent, dear.” 

 

Somehow, Twyla’s smile seems brighter. “Thank you, Mrs. Rose." She leaned in a bit closer. "And I'm sorry about the movie being shelved. My cousin Ena was going to star in this experimental film until the director was arrested for embezzling.” She bounced back on her heels.  “I’ll go put your order in.” 

 

Moira unwrapped the utensils from the napkin. “Does everyone know now?” 

 

Johnny coughed. “I don’t know. I’m not sure who even said anything.” 

 

“It was probably one of the kids. If I had to say, it would be Alexis. She was always a chatterbox.” 

 

“Well now, it wouldn’t do any good to put blame on anyone. The party was still going on when you got the news. And they’re always starving for something good. David and Patrick’s engagement news traveled fast. The kids are fine.” 

 

“And where are they exactly? In my moment of tribulation they’re nowhere to be found.” 

 

“I told them not to come this morning.” He reached across the table and cupped her hand, running his thumb over the top. “I wanted it to just be us.” 

 

Moira patted his hand. “Then they can come by later.” 

 

Johnny glanced over Moira’s shoulder and saw Roland and Jocelyn two booths down. It was a wonder Roland hadn’t come over already trying to strike up a conversation, but he did look busy trying to feed Roland Jr. applesauce while Jocelyn wolfed down a stack of pancakes. But it did give him an idea. He scooched out of the booth. “I’ll be right back.” 

 

As he walked closer to the booth, he could hear Roland talk to Roland Jr. “Come on, airplane’s coming in. Just open wide. Nyyyooom.” He grinned and scooped dripping applesauce off of Roland Jr.’s chin. Just as Johnny was about to greet him, Roland noticed. “Well hey, Johnny what brings you over here? I heard about what happened to Moira, that’s a shame. What’s she gonna do now?” 

 

“Well, I was wondering if we could borrow your cabin for a couple of days. Normally when Moira’s like this we’d go to Italy or France, but that’s not an option anymore.” 

 

Jocelyn smiled and grabbed the syrup. “That’s sweet. I know Moira could probably use it. Whenever I’m upset, Rollie and I have a special night in. It’s harder now with Rollie Jr., but the nights we’ve had.” She bit her lip and gazed into Roland’s eyes. He grinned and growled. 

 

Johnny sighed. “Can we have the cabin or not?” 

 

Roland turned away from Jocelyn. “I don’t know. Bob and Gwen are still pretty upset about last time. I’d feel bad if it happened again.” 

 

“If the directions were a bit clearer, we’d be able to find it.” 

 

“I think they were pretty clear enough, Johnny. And our cabins aren’t alike at all.” 

 

“Rollie, let them have the cabin. Moira’s had a rough time.” Jocelyn took the spoon from Roland’s plate and picked up feeding Roland Jr. where he had left off. “I think they could use the time.” 

 

“Thank you Jocelyn. Roland. I promise we’ll go to the right place this time.” 

 

“You better. I’d hate for something bad to happen.” Roland stood up and patted Johnny’s back. “Say, would I be able to take a couple of days off from the motel? Now that Jocelyn’s done with the show, we’ve got some time to, you know, reconnect.” He raised his eyebrows and nodded his head in Jocelyn’s direction. 

 

“That’s something you’ll want to take up with Stevie, I need to take care of Moira.” 

 

Roland nodded. “Right, gotta take care of the wife.” He sat back down and started making faces at Roland Jr. 

 

Johnny shook his head and walked back to their booth. Twyla must have come by earlier and dropped off their breakfast and topped off coffee. Moira’s fruit cup was mostly full and steam still came off his oatmeal. “I just got done talking with Roland and if you want he’ll let us spend a couple of days in his cabin.” 

 

"I don't think that's necessary." 

 

"Moira, you're upset. Some time away might do some good." 

 

"There is nothing wrong. I don't know where you've gotten this cockamamie idea."

 

"You almost slept in the closet last night." 

 

"I slept in the bed just like you." 

 

"Honey, I don't want you to wallow." 

 

"This is not wallowing, this is living." Moira picked up her fork and became deeply interested in her fruit cup. 

 

Johnny turned to his oatmeal and added sugar. This would be harder than he thought.

 

-o-O-o-

 

Johnny slammed the trunk shut and opened the motel door. Moira sat at the table in front of the laptop. “Are you up for a ride to Elmdale. Get a bite to eat?” 

 

She waved him off. “No John, I’m pursuing other, better opportunities. I can’t be trifled with a trip.” 

 

“It won’t be that long, just the afternoon. Maybe part of the evening.” He walked around to see what was on the screen. If he couldn’t convince her to go to the cabin, maybe he could help her with this.

 

Moira closed the lid. “This is a private matter.”

 

Or maybe not. “If you need help, I can help you.” 

 

“I can handle it on my own.” She lifted the lid and started to hunt and peck. 

 

Johnny skirted past her and headed towards the door to the kids’ room. Maybe they could help convince her, even if wouldn’t know the full extent of the plan. “Alexis. David. Can you come in here, please.” 

 

“They’re out for the day. David and Patrick were still in bed when they called and Alexis is watching the store.” 

 

Johnny turned to reply, but he caught a glimpse of what was on the laptop. “Why are you looking up your own Wiki page” 

 

Moira frowned. “I told you it was private.” 

 

“I didn’t mean to, I just turned around and it was still there.” 

 

She sighed and opened it up again. “It’s of no consequence now. If you must know I was reminiscing.”  

 

"How often do you -- reminisce?" 

 

"There's always something that reminds me about what our lives used to be. About how unnatural it is to be here and not off in New York, or Rome, or anywhere that’s not here. This is not where we belong." 

 

Johnny didn’t know what to say to that. He knew out of everyone that Moira had always been the most unhappy, but he thought it had at least been a bit better for her in recent years. “I didn’t know that.” 

 

“I don’t announce it to the entire town. It’s easier to smile and continue with as much dignity as possible.” Moira took off her reading glasses and sat them on the table. “I will not make myself vulnerable to them if I can help it.” She grabbed the laptop and left through the door that connected with the kids’ room. 

 

Johnny stared at the door. None of this worked the way he thought it would. He stepped out of the motel room and passed the car. They wouldn’t be going to the cabin now. He was at a loss. He opened the door to the lobby and Stevie sat at the counter. She glanced up from the computer. “How is she doing?” 

 

“Terrible. I keep trying to fix it and I think I’m making it worse.” He leaned against the counter. “I don’t know what to do.” 

 

“Roland told me about your cabin plan. I don’t think it’s bad, but do you really think Mrs. Rose wants to be out in the middle of nowhere -- wait, maybe.” 

 

“I just want to help her.” 

 

“You might have to wait this out. I think this is out of your hands.”

 

“I don’t think I like this.” 

 

Stevie offered a tight smile. “I’m surprised you haven’t gone through this before.” 

 

“No, I have. It’s just different here.” 

 

“Ah.” Stevie leaned against the counter and bumped his shoulder. “You’ll figure it out. Just tread carefully.” 

 

He straightened and sighed. “Thank you Stevie.” 

 

“Anytime, Mr. Rose.” 

 

-o-O-o-

 

“John, does your offer still stand?” Moira emerged from the kids’ room, more put together than she had been since the news. 

 

“Um, yes. But I wasn’t going to actually take you to Elmdale.” 

 

“Then why say you would?” 

 

“Because I convinced Roland to let us stay at his cabin for the weekend. David and Patrick offered to set it up and make it look nice. I wasn’t sure if you wanted to go, so I just told you about Elmdale.” 

 

Moira’s frowned, lips a line. “While I don’t care for this charade, you meant well.” She stepped closer and looped her arms around his shoulders. “And I trust David and Patrick have made it somewhat habitable. Let me pack my things.” 

 

“I already packed a bag for you. I put it in the car before, you know.” 

 

Moira blinked, a hint of confusion and surprise. “Well, then we can go.” 

 

Johnny stood back, surprised she agreed so easily. “Okay then.” 

 

Moira nodded and then he stood to the side while she collected shoes, her purse, and adjusted her hair. She held out her hand and he took it. “Are we ready to go?” 

 

He held his arm out towards the door. “After you, milady.” 

 

-o-O-o-

 

Johnny parked in the gravel next to Roland’s cabin, the  _ right _ cabin. From the outside, not much was different from Bob and Gwen’s. Then again, he didn’t have much exposure to cabins. He grabbed their bags from the trunk and searched for the key. “John, is this the right place?” 

 

He lifted the map. “Ha!” He grabbed the key and put it in the lock, easily turning. “Yes it is.” He opened the door and held it while he placed the bags inside and Moira walked through. 

 

“Oh, John.” 

 

He stepped through and understood. The cabin was similar to the Schitts’ house: lots of floral, knick-knacks, and crochet blankets. “Well, it’s what we should have expected.” 

 

“Indeed.” Moira moved to the kitchen and rummaged through the fridge. “The boys did a very fine job. We’ll need to get them something. And for their engagement too.” She turned to face Johnny. “We should throw them an engagement party.” 

 

He walked closer and placed his hands on Moira’s waist. “We’re here for you to relax. Don’t think about anything else. It’s just you and me.” He leaned in to kiss her, soft and loving. “Would you like to see the bedroom. Mrs. Rose?” 

 

She smiled and raised an eyebrow. “I would indeed, Mr. Rose.” 

 

-o-O-o-

 

Dinner was late that night, but neither minded. Now all Johnny focused on was Moira in his arms, the blanket over them to cover the late night chill. She shifted and stared up at him. “John, I’m so tired.” 

 

“Go back to sleep. We can sleep in tomorrow morning.” 

 

She moved to lean up on her elbow. “No, not that. No matter what I do, I can’t overcome that town. This was going to be my moment. My deliverance back into society.” She fell back into the mattress. “And it’s gone now. I will die here, alone and unknown.” 

 

Johnny reached for her hand and held it to his chest. “No, Moira. David and Alexis are here. I’m here. Jocelyn has been a friend. Stevie, you took her under your wing during the show. You’re on the council. Your time here hasn’t been for nothing.” 

 

“I’ve watched all of you find your place here. I don’t belong.” 

 

He kissed her forehead. “Sweetheart, we’ll find your place. And in the meantime, I find that my place has been best when it was with you.” He rubbed his thumb over the top of her hand. “I didn’t realize how far apart we had grown. I’m sorry for that.” 

 

Moira softened. “John, I wasn’t any better either.” She snuggled closer, laid her head on his chest. “It hurts right now.  I was so close. I know you have been trying to cheer me up, and I’ve tried to keep my chin up, but it’s hard. I don’t know when it will feel better.” 

 

He held her close and ran a hand through her hair. “It’s okay. I’ll be here. Everyone else will be here for you too.” 

 

Moira patted his arm and moved down to hold his hand. “Good night.” 

 

Johnny squeezed her. “Good night.” 

 

They laid close together. It would get better, with time. They had fallen harder before. Moira would rise again, and he’d be there to help as much as he could. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
